To Be A Slayer: Chapter One
by Charisma
Summary: Who Is Lejla?


to be a slayer

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, apart from Lejla. I wish I did but unfortunately we had a falling out and they decided to be managed by someone else. Therefore I receive no money for this and they are all property of Joss, Kuzui (sp??), Sandollar, 20th Century Fox, Grrr Arrgh etc. This disclaimer applies to all parts of the story. ( Credit also due to who ever wrote the songs, I can't remember exactly.)

Chapter One

****

Sunnydale High Quad

Students bustled excitedly down the stone corridors of the high school, while others lay on the quad weary from the stimulation of the previous weekend. 

Willow and Xander were among the tired. They had spent their Sunday evening trying to improve Xander's mathematic ability. If ripping out pages of math equations from the textbook and folding them into Origami Star Wars figurines counted. Jabba being just a crumpled fist sized page of mindless numbers. Cordelia casually approached the best friends and informed them that they were needed in the- (she hated that dark, musty, make-out-able place) library. Cordelia shuddered at the sheer thought of it.

*Library*

Giles rubbed his eyes apparently contemplating something, while Buffy paced restlessly back and forth. Back and forth. And back and forth. She was dressed in a pair of black Capri pants, a lemon coloured spandex vest with a low v-neckline, a black wrap around ballerina top and black leather sandals. Her blonde hair pinned up in a sleek, high ponytail.

"Ok, I think those shoes are worn in by now!" quipped Xander.

"Ya like?!!" Giles shot her a -don't!!!!-look. "I mean , you like the plan of us killing Spike. 'Cos I sure as hell do!"

"Oh, you know what..I dunno he **is **kinda cute" said Cordelia.Everone stared open mouthedly. "in a , uh, 'I'm dead but hey way', and still incredibly han-, mean. I mean mean!"

"I think what Cordelia means is that for a dead British guy, he's **fine!**"

"WILLOW!!" came the unanimous sound.

"What? Oh!"

" I guess to much TV exposure to beautiful people finally cracked her." Xander said with mock solemnness.

"But yeah. Faith is dead, so yeah."

A split second later an unfamiliar girl strode through the library swing doors, which were held open by two members of the Sunnydale High football squad, followed by a swim-team member who carried her already acquired text books.

All eyes turned to the new girl. Oh was she new. They had never seen anyone so aesthetic. Ok, so granted there were supermodels and Buffy, Willow and Cordelia were all attractive in their own ways, but this was something else. It was almost unnatural. The girl worea sleeveless california sky-blue satin dress with a high string neckline. Its short bias cut showed off her long tanned legs and tiny waistline. Her silky chestnut hair fell around her heart shaped face, and her sapphire eyes sparkled. On her feet she wore clear four inch sandals, the heel moulded with the sole to form and almost glass slipper effect. She stretched out a perfectly manicured hand towards the British librarian, who it seemed was also captivated.

"Mr. Giles?" she asked in a foreign accent. 

__

European. Buffy thought.

"I-I-um-y-yes that is me." Giles stuttered. 

"Mr. Giles, Principal Snyder sent me to get some books which I will need. What subject am I needing Nick?"

The swim-team guy faltered. "Uh, German, an' – and you mentioned something about fact books…. or was it fiction?" Nick was obviously confused by now. 

"oh, yesss, that is correct. I need the german text book 'Einsicht, Ausgabe nr.1' – new edition I think. An' I'd also like a book on perhaps…mmh..vampires…" The mysterious European said in a slightly mischievous style, as if she knew it would cause some comical discomfort.

"V-Vampires?? Wh-wh-why do you wanna know about those made up blood sucking, fictional, totally not real, dead things?" Xander squeaked out, attempting to be casual.

"Maybe because they interest me." She answered in an odd fashion.

"Of course. What did you say your name was again??" Giles enquired knowing full well that she hadn't named herself.

"Desculpe. I mean 'Pardon.' She held out a jazzy business card to Giles. "O meu nome é.." Xander intercepted it.

"Ledge-laa. Cool name! Ledge-laa Rod-eriguenooz. Hi, Xander is me!!" He said in the same way he met Buffy. He squirmed at his stupidity. She didn't appear to notice.

"That's why I gave you the card, to know how my name is spelt, but also to know how you speak it."

"Say it." Buffy corrected.

"Indeed. It is sayed – "

"Said." Willow amended.

Ledge-laa laughed. "Ok, it is said 'Lay-la Rod-ree-gaze. And before you ask, it is of Portuguese origin.

The bell sounded. The Scooby Gang groaned and the new girl looked seriously confused. For a minute. "Well, I'll be seeing you around. Bye Buffy" Lejla said, her eyes shifting from blue to yellow and back . She was just a little bit to coyly for Buffy's liking.

"How did Cinderella there know my name, when, hey!, I haven't seen her before in my entire life!? Buffy demanded once Lejla and her entourage were out of ear shot.

"Meow!!" Cordelia gestured.

"Now she's probably just feeling very alone in our big country, so you should be nice! I as, official Pesident of the Welcoming Committee, think that I should do my utmost to see ledge-laa settled!!!" Xander stated mischeviously.

Then came the expected hits from Willow and Cordelia. Not Buffy. She was too busy thinking to care….

"Mmh? And it's Lejla Alexander, and there's something odd about her…..I just can't put my finger on it……but it's there…."

"She's not some demon you understand Buffy. Just 'coz she has extreme nicer shoes than you, does _not_ make her a demon! Remember daylight 'n' all !!!!!" Cordelia said matter-of-factly.

"Natalie French – daylight – She Mantis – equalling demon!!!" Buffy quipped, lost from her train of thought.

"Yeah, well, daylight, in a way..that's ..uh..not.., computer demon. Ring any loud bells?" Xander retorted defensively.

"Hey!!" Willow winced at the memory.

"Yeah,…welll!!…**_yeah_**!" Was the best Buffy could do, "I'll be keeping a watch on Ms. Rodriguez….or is that Giles' job???" suddenly unsure.

"Oooh!! Oooh!! I'll trade you locker room for math class!!!!!" Xander jumped excitedly. His excitement quickly halted by a swat of Cordy's wrist to his chest.

"OWW!!"

"GOOD!!"


End file.
